Unexpected Event
by BlackLolitarose
Summary: This is what happens after the end of Chapter 16, a part the manga didn't show. After Kurosaki tells Teru to "Take it off" something even more happens between the two. Something quite...unexpected. Romance, fluff, and Terusaki love! R&R please


**A/N: This is supposed to be what happens after chapter 16. I got the idea for it while reading chapter 16 and realizing at the end, more could have happened that was never shown. Please tell me what you think with a review, and if you'd like to maybe see more? Leave a review to tell me what you think! And there should be more Dengeki Daisy fanfics... go spread the Daisy love!~**

**Unexpected Event**

By BlackLolitarose

My neck… it feels hot. Why had Kurosaki said that?

_"Take it off."_

The words continued to ring around in my head. My neck heated up even more. It took me a while to calm down. I busied myself by chaning out of my skirt and into my normal clothes. I took my hair down and brushed it out. I even tidied up my room a little.

It had been 20 minutes. I was deffinatley better. But my heart still felt a little fluttery. I ignored it and left the room. I needed to make dinner for Kurosaki.

I peeked my head out of the room.

_"Stop acting like you're sneaking around,"_ I told myself. I walked out and began looking through the fridge. I never looked in Kurosaki's direction.

Suddenly, "Hey. Servant!"

"What!" I snapped. Ugh, why did his voice make my heart feel so dang fluttery! "I want water," he ordered. "And you better hurry to make dinner. I'm hungry."

"Shut it. I'll make it as quickly as I want to. And by the way, you can go bald!"

"Water." He said. I sighed.

I brought him a newly filled cup. He appeared to still have a fever, although it was going down some. He was watching with me with a slightly annoyed look. I set the glass down next to him, and watched him take a sip. By the time he was done my anger had lessened.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Hmm… better," he answered groggily.

"Riko said I need to take your temperature." He gave me a weird look that I ignored as I leaned over him, the events from earlier running through my mind. I tried hastily to wipe the thoughts away.

I brushed my fingers along his neck. Souichiro had told me that was the best spot to test for temperature, a long time ago. But I couldn't help noticing Kurosaki's change of expression as my fingers came into contact with his skin. His mouth opened a little in surprise. I wasn't even looking at him, but I could tell. And I noticed, with irritation that I kept my hand there longer than necessary. I just couldn't seem to draw away… For a second, our eyes locked. His burning slightly with a light I hadn't seen before. I felt my fluttery heart beat loudly. I drew my hand away and sat down where I was.

"Done with your water?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, still watching me.

I raised my feet underneath me and tried to get up. But I was concentrating way too much on Kurosaki. I felt my heel suddenly slip on the slick carpet. A small yelp of surprise left my mouth as I toppled forward, and landed in a heap. It took me only a second to realize I was on top of Kurosaki, his face only inches from mine. We both looked surprised. I tried to get up in a hurry, planning to apologize when I felt his arm suddenly pin me in place. My head jerked down, landed on his chest. He was holding me, pinning me to him, and I was too freaked out to look up at him. I didn't say anything either. I could feel his emmense body heat (mostly from the fever) so close to me. He was breathing heavy. From the fever or the situation? I was breathing heavy too. I couldn't move. I couldn't bring myself to move. The two were one and the same.

My heart pounded so loud in my chest I was sure the neighbors could hear it. And my breathe… I was breathing far too loud, but I couldn't bring myself to quit. Kurosaki so close to me, pinning me to him was too unreal. My mind couldn't think coherently. By this point we'd been lying like that maybe a minute. I was dying to see his own expression, sure that my own mirrored my shock and beating heart. Without really considering my actions, I slowly lifted my hand and looked up at his face. Which was staring right down at mine.

His expression was a mixture of shock, and embarrassment, and some of that burning light I'd seen earlier.

_"Oh no," _I realized. _"I can't move. CRAP."_

Even if I could move I wouldn't have been able to. His eyes froze me in place.

I watched as he slowly began to bend his face down. Time seemed to go in slow motion. I could see every detail that was happening. His face continued to get close until it was all I could see. And his hair began to tickle my face.

I knew what was happening. I could see it, but I couldn't stop it. Moreover, I didn't really want to stop it. What did it all mean? There wasn't really the time to answer that question. Instincitvely I moved my head up, to get closer to his. His eyes burned into mine.

A sudden unpredictable thought raged in my head. _"OH CRAP. WHAT DO I DO! I'm way too inexperienced. I don't know anything about –"_

No time for thinking now. Our noses were touching. I could feel his hot breathe on my mouth. My lips parted before I could stop them. His opened wide. The way his arm pressed me against him seemed way too intimate now. There was no space left between us. I lightly felt the touch of his lip. The first touch-

The noise of a door slamming open.

"Hey kiddies! How ya holding up?" Riko's voice came yelling from the door, stopping everything. My mind told me what my body was trying to comprehend.

_"RIKO. RIKO CAN'T SEE THIS." _I scrambled to get off Kurosaki and he let me go. She hadn't seen. The front door was too far away. I grabbed Kurosaki's empty water glass and hurried to get away before she came in sight, never looking back at Kurosaki. It would just be too embarrassing to do that!

"Hey Kurosaki! Hey Teru!" she greeted. I heard her set her stuff down as I rummaged through the fridge. I heard her talk to Kurosaki.

"Hey Tasaku, how you feeling? Haha you're all read! Your fever hasn't gone down at all? Serves you right!" she laughed again. The mention of Kurosaki's face being red made me reach up to touch my own face. It was burning.

_"Craaaapp."_

"Hey, Teru!"

I looked up without thinking.

"What's for din…." She trailed off, staring at me.

"Teru why's your face all red? Do you have a fever too or something?"

I shook my head hurridly.

"No! No, I'm fine! Hahaha." My laugh sounded histeric and out of breathe. Riko gave me a weird look.

"Riko, we're having Udon for dinner! Would you like to eat some with us? I'll make extra just for you, so stay! And um… rice! We'll have rice too!"

I continued rambling, not able to stop. And continued laughing like an idiot. Riko looked from me, to Kurosaki, then back to me. Then she gave an exasperated shake of her head.

"Sure, sure I'll eat Udon with you. Calm down Teru!" she laughed.

"Oh…right. Hahaha…"

Riko helped me to make the rest of the Udon. I never once looked towards Kurosaki, and afterwards headed quickly to Riko's place. But I couldn't deny that something had deffinatley happened there. Had the feel of Kurosakis' lips been my imagination. No, I knew that was wrong… Just the thought made my head spin and my chest pound like crazy. I remembered Haruka's words from before…

_"If a guy looks at you that way, a girl will notice."_ Yeah, whatever THAT meant. But I knew one thing for sure: Tomorrow would be a very interesting day….

**A/N: I'm not planning on making anymore. But who knows. If you all want to see more of this it may just give me the motivation. **


End file.
